


But Will They Come When You Do Call For Them?

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "soul/spirit."</p>
    </blockquote>





	But Will They Come When You Do Call For Them?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "soul/spirit."

"_Come, spirits of the departed, speak to your loved ones._"

The believers clench each others' hands, stare raptly at the medium.

"_Come, Arthur Hansbergh; bring your grieving widow news from the beyond._"

And the medium gasps, because suddenly Arthur's there, smiling.

"The news from beyond, ducks," he says, "is that this faker's got wires attached to her toes to shake the table with, and a squeezebox between her knees for ghostly moans. Oh, and I always _knew_ Arthur Junior wasn't mine. I think he's Sidney's, there."

Then there's screaming, vile imprecations, and fisticuffs. And the First enjoys it very much.


End file.
